Can you forgive her ?
by Astasia
Summary: A warmth night accomplished Lancelot‘s decision and records to the most difficult battle which he had never fight…LancelotGuinevere. Songfic or a sort of. Review are welcome


i Disclaimer:

This fanfiction is freely inspired on two "pet shop boys" song : "Can you forgive her" and "I don't know what you want but I can't give you anymore". You can find some prhase of the songs a little bit modified. All the charachter are copyright of their respective owner.

Summary :A warmth night accomplished Lancelot 's decision and records to the most difficult battle which he had never fight…Lancelot/Guinevere

Can you forgive her?

Another night with open eyes

Too late to sleep, too soon to rise

That night as the last ones were particularly warm...

An unusual warmth for Britain... he had wears only some black cotton pants …

The head was made heavy from the thought which filled it…

He stood up and went to the window…the moon whitened the dew put down on the grass that encircled the castle...

His armor was lucente of an unusual pallor...

He wasn't a simple enemy which had to fight... and his strategies on this battlefield were not worth...

"You're in love" Tristan had said and he had ready denied

Was his silent friend right?

If the love could be this to clutch of limbs and pain in deep of the heart... yes he was...

In spite of what the jester of court sang to the lady, the love wasn't that splendid bloomed garden that all believed...

For him the love was to continue to suffer every day, every minute in which opening the eyes, she adorned herself in front of him...

Her, which was an uncontrollable magnet, something that continuously attracted him also without to notice it...

Her ,which was able to render it ridicule in front of all...

He rethought to the battle of the ice... had intentional to sting her in order to see until where her shamelessness could arrive...

At the end she was a woman,couldn't have resisted a tension of that kind...

The women who had known ,until then to the single sight of one sword ,fainted between his arms...

And instead She had answered to him that she wouldn't have allowed that succeeded something to him...

He had smile accusing, been surprise, the blow... and therefore had made the other knights...

He wanted to deliver an attack and instead he had endured a blow...

Decidedly his strategy wasn't valid in this battle...

He wasn't accustomed to fight with a woman… Usually the only fight was which he was accustomed to manage under the sheet… and , at the end ,he exited always victorious with to his woman…

Not to avoid her, seemed to be helpful... everywhere she was ,his sight found her, seach for her... and so made her eyes ...

He passed a hand between the wet hair, the discomposed curly returned to put down on the forehead...

It wasn't possible... could not be... she loved Arthur

Also him... and was for this he had hidden his heart behind an armor trying to go away most possible from her...

…

"What did you think to done? "

"Don't you see ,knight?" Guinevere was climbing on a tree in order to pick a fruit...

"Wouldn't you have to be inside taking care of something more congenital to you?"

"Nobody obligates you to remain to watch knight"

Still...

There wasn't way to dull with her... came down from horse and he was approached the tree...

He watched her while he began her descend...

She was agile, moving as a feline close to her catch ... light and sinuous...

It was a moment... a limb yelded and the long fall towards the ground began...

He was adorned under her ,in order finding her between the arms...

"Didn't you have to re-enter ,knight?"

"If I had made it, Your Grace, would be tasting the land in this moment"

Their eyes were so near that for a moment the world around seemed to disappear...

"Say something" Seemed to say her eyes...

"You smell of field flowers, myladie" Was the only sane thing that came in his mind... and then he melted her from his taken ...

In answer she taken an apple and passed to him...

For a moment he was surprised...what game she was playing?

Taken the fruit and vices it in depth, his lips were put down on the outside in order to wrap that voluptuous bite... was sweet and its serum was melted in mouth...

He saw her to take the apple, to turn it in the exact point in which he had bitten it and to bite it in her turn...

"and you knight, taste good ..."

And it was from that day that it had begun to make warmth... in his heart in his head...

What had intention to make that woman, to make to drive crazy him?

It was like if she had invited him to loose himself in her... but perhaps it was only his idea...

Perhaps it was the umpteenth provocation of a creature who he didn't able to understand...

He hated this sense of loss... and she was the cause...

He recovered on the bed, which bounced under his weight...

Could he forgive her shamelessness?

Could he forgive her way to play with his heart?

Could he forgive her to be unique?

He didn't know what she wanted … him or Arthur … but he has decided…

He would have gave her everything she wants…cost of his life…

I'm very undecided to continue this fanfiction or let it as oneshot…

What do you think?

Review are appreciated…

Astasia


End file.
